Sleep Talking
by MagicWarriorDragon
Summary: Ash's friend's had something else to do for the day, so Ash had the day to himself - with his Pokemon of course. After he falls asleep due to being exhausted from a long day of training, he end's up talking in his sleep and his Pokemon have a little fun. Set sometime in Kalos. Gen. COMPLETE - One-Shot.


**AN: No real plot, came to me while watching Pokemon XY & Z and Ash was sick and started talking in his sleep. Just a quick little blurb. Enjoy!**

"Pikapi!" Ash's Pikachu called to get his attention. When Ash looked at the mouse pokemon, Pikachu gestured to the setting sun on the horizon

"Alright, everyone! That's enough for today!" Ash called in response, getting his pokemon to stop training for the day. Ash wiped the sweat off his brow, he had been training right alongside them and now that he saw how late it was he was beginning to notice how tired he was. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena all had other stuff to do and so Ash got to spend the whole day alone with his pokemon. Don't get him wrong, he loves spending time with his friends, but sometimes it was nice for it to just be him and his pokemon.

His Pokemon cheered and crowded around him. He gave them all a quick pat on the head and praised them for a good day of training.

"Why don't we all sleep out here under the stars together today?" Ash yawned. He rolled out his sleeping bag and made sure all of his pokemon were comfortable before lying down in the middle of all the curled up Pokemon.

"Goodnight, guys. Sleep well, you earned it." Ash curled up in his sleeping bed and fell asleep almost instantly, not even hearing his Pokémon's quiet replies of, "Goodnight" in their own language.

Hours later, the sun started to rise. Talonflame woke up first, and, noticing her sleeping teammates, decided to go for a morning flight in the crisp air. It wasn't a common occurrence, after all, that they were all out of their pokeballs this early. She spread out her wings and took to the air, taking slow, easy circles through the air. Once she was fully awake she picked up the pace and started weaving her way between the trees and running her talons through a nearby river.

Soon enough Noivern was awake and they were exchanging greetings and then flying around together. They were both having fun flicking little bits of water at each other and turning it into a game where they would try to dodge the water. Considering that Talonflame was a fire type, she made it an imperative to hit Noivern with a large splash of water if she ever got hit.

Their game soon woke up Greninja, Hawlucha, and Pikachu. Their trainer, of course, slept like a rock and could only be woken if one of them, namely Pikachu, electrocuted him; but since it was so early the decided to let him continue sleeping and find something else to do. Human bodies, after all, didn't respond as well to training as pokemon bodies did. They knew their trainer had pushed himself yesterday, but that was just how he worked.

Greninja noticed Ash was murmuring something and gestured for the others to come and see. They knew he had to tendency to sometimes talk in his sleep, they had all heard it at least once if they were awake at the time inside their pokeballs. It was bound to be amusing with all of them out and awake to hear him.

"Greninja.." Ash murmured. Greninja perked up and looked at his trainer.

"Double Team…" Ash rolled over and put his arm on the other side of his body. Greninja smirked at the others and jokingly make copies of him appear around them. Noivern snickered quietly and other others watched, amused, as Ash continued to spout random commands in his sleep directed at each of them, as if he was in some great battle.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt…" Pikachu zapped the closest copy of Greninja.

"Hawlucha, Karate Kick…." Hawlucha had started to form the energy to perform a Karate Chop around his hand when he heard the first word, then paused when 'kick' came after it. He dissipated the energy from his hand and tried to move it to his foot. It worked and he destroyed another of Greninja's doubles. He flexed his muscles and the others laughed; only _their_ trainer would come up with a new way to use a move in his sleep.

They looked expectantly at him, waiting for the next command.

"Noivern, Supersonic Acrobatics" Ash sighed and started snoring rather loudly. Noivern thought about how that would work and launched into the air, activating his Supersonic and launching it in a continuous wave in front of him as he quickly flew forward with Acrobatics. He destroyed a tree and the others cheered. The Supersonic travelling in front of him would be a good way to confuse enemies before he can get in close and hit them with Acrobatics.

"Pikachu, Electro… Iron Tail…" at first it had sounded like Ash was going to say Electro Ball, but then he had changed to Iron Tail. Pikachu decided to try and combine them. His tail shined with a metallic sheen and then started to crackle with electricity. He jumped up and slammed his tail into a rock. Ash was still sleeping like a log and barely reacted to the loud crash the collision made. By now Greninja had let his doubles fade away.

"Greninja, Aerial…Slash" Ash let out a particularly loud snore. Greninja nodded and formed an Aerial Ace sword on one arm and a Night Slash Sword on the other. He jumped around and showed off a little before cutting a tree in two. Even the loud crash of the two trees didn't stir Ash at all.

Talonflame cawed. She did not like that she wasn't getting called on! As if in response to the sound, Ash replied with, "Talonflame, you have completed your mission….for the…chocolate…" All of Ash's pokemon shared a look and agreed that they had all collectively forgotten that Ash was asleep. They sheepishly looked at Talonflame who looked positively affronted. Apparently she had been on some mission involving chocolate in whatever weird dream Ash was having. Ash's appetite strikes again!

"Now Talonflame, Steel Charge.." Talonflame cawed happily and coated her wings in steel and her entire body in fire. Shooting forward faster than an arrow, she broke through two trees before coming to a stop. The flames had also lit a part of another tree on fire. She cawed and flapped her wings in panick before Greninja used his Water Shuriken to put it out before it could spread.

With that potential disaster averted, they sheepishly admitted that it was past time that they woke up their trainer before they blew something more important up. Pikachu nodded and zapped Ash with a Thunderbolt.

Ash awoke with a start, and noticing all his Pokemon around him, he smiled at them.

"Good morning everybody!" Ash greeted. Various pokemon greetings replied and he stretched his arms out. "How do you all sleep?" They all smiled and nodded at him, and he pumped his fist in the air. "I slept great, too! I'm all fired up for a battle for some reason."

His Pokemon shared looks and snickered quietly, but that went unnoticed by Ash.

"I guess it's time we went back to meet up with the others, huh." Ash gulped in a giant breath of the fresh air.

"Well then, let's go!" He returned all of them to their pokeballs, except for his loyal Pikachu who, as always, jumped up onto his shoulder.

As he turned to leave, he noticed the changed appearance of the clearing. It now had shattered trees, rocks, and torn up dirt littered everywhere. "Whoa, what happened while I was asleep!?" He exclaimed.

"Any idea what happened, buddy?" He asked Pikachu.

"Pika-chuu" Pikachu shook his head. What Ash didn't know wouldn't kill him. But he was going to remember those combo's he had come up with. They could come in handy in the future and he could claim that he came up with it all by himself. He snickered quietly so Ash wouldn't notice.

Ash looked around the clearing with a puzzled look on his face before shrugging and pulling his hat tighter down on his head.

"Time for another step in our Pokemon journey, Pikachu."

 **AN: Leave a review and tell me what you think, please! I always love hearing from you people!**


End file.
